


蘇打與酒

by Cuerno_0



Category: all青峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno_0/pseuds/Cuerno_0
Summary: 是雙性女左，雙性峰右，因為是很久之前的文了所以是簡體字





	蘇打與酒

**Author's Note:**

> 是可愛的小叔叔

我是一名小酒吧的老板。

说是老板，但其实我也没那么老，今年27岁而已。

已经做酒吧五年了，能坚持到现在一方面也是因为大学时期的执念，但另一方面是因为小酒吧里有一位很有意思的常顾客。

他很能喝，但免不了还是会有喝多的时候，我得知他是一名男歌手，暂且还算是，但应该过不了多久就会是乐团主唱了吧。

男歌手吗。

对外算是这样吧，但我知道，他是和我一样的。

双性。

因为他从不会喝到断片，所以我也不怎么问一些有伤雅度的问题，虽然我知道他每一次喝醉都会湿掉一片裤子，应该是从没有过被人好好疼爱的经验吧。

我们也算是慢慢熟络起来，彼此也都知道对方是双性，但是彼此都从来没有试探过再深一层的地方。

双性也分一些规划，性方面和心理方面。

心理方面自然就是决定对外用什么性别，但性方面就不由自己决定了。

我的话，大致是生理更偏男性，但由于一直是以女性对外了，就也没想再改。

也是偶尔会像男生一样解决一下身前的不适。

但是他似乎是刚好和我反过来。

其实我也不太明白为什么他选择成为男生，毕竟他又没什么喉结，声音也极其阴柔，骨架又很小。

不过也是这点让他的音乐能够有现在这样的成就吧。

因为性别的原因，我们自然而然地必须熟悉起来，不过我也算懂一点音乐，小酒馆还是会请一些乐队来，当然，包括苏打绿。

就是苏打绿不能常请，不然我这估计会因为生意太火爆而导致毁了我的初心。

我也很享受现在这样平静的生活，平静的生活里居然还能遇见和我一样的双性，还那么的温柔。

他真的是很温柔了。

我其实很喜欢他。

我也知道他一直很空虚，无论是心理还是生理上。

慢慢地，慢慢地，我有了和他交往的想法。

即使他已经37岁。

话说我也不算个山顶洞人，至少自己喜欢的人还是回去了解一下，毕竟网上一查什么都有了，于是我居然逐渐迷上了那个身份的他。

只是他来的话，我还是把他当做那个心情好与不好都会经常来喝点酒的可爱小酒鬼。

毕竟他确实是啊。

我知道他很多时候都是开心的，但是偶尔在网上看到一些不好的事情而他又不太开心地来这里时，还是会有点心里不舒服。

我想要给他快乐。

不过他就是一时气过了就没事了的类型，所以到那天之前他不开心时我也只是和他敬敬酒，和他开些玩笑就好了。

直到那天。

因为已经追星了很久，我也知道他大概的行程，所以没想到他会在音乐节后一天直接飞回台北来找我。

看他的状态，大概是写歌写得自己很痛苦吧。

人的笑容啊，总是能够分辨出他开不开心的。

他昨天才哭过，我也不好刺激他，因为我知道他每一次哭都是痛苦过后感受到爱才会掉下汹涌的眼泪。

他点了混酒，我们也是老熟人了，我知道他的口味，不会给他放太甜。

浪漫的淳金属色泽，散发优雅的魅力，酒不醉人，人自醉。 

昏暗的灯光让酒层更有光泽了，将古老的香气送进鼻息，咂摸出那一缕超然于世的胸怀。 

享受时间的定格，在混酒摇曳的杯中，找寻曾经甜蜜的滋润与温存。 

酒啊，就如品味一种极致，未入喉，已醇香四溢。 

我又回忆起了了大学时代那份傻傻的执着。

我知道他很喜欢喝混酒。

他总是觉得自己不会醉很能喝，但我知道，其实当他开始笑着笑着哭了的时候，他就已经醉了。

那天他哭得格外猛烈。

我也知道一些他经历的事情，所以我只是把他抱起来带到房间去。

他需要哭一会。

拿手机刷了刷昨天春浪的视频，我轻轻叹了口气，去给他用手帕擦了擦眼泪。

他其实挺清醒的，他醉酒从来都不像醉了一般，总是清醒得很，只是多了很多话。

“其实以前我不喜欢喝酒，我只是买醉。 ”

软软的声音从床上飘到我的耳朵里。

“后来我越来越难体会到醉的感觉了，酒也越来越好喝了。”

“....你的酒调的很好。”

我听到他在夸奖我。

我也躺到床上，我感觉他好像很想要有人陪伴他。

果然我一躺下去他就蹭了过来。

他全身都腻腻的，滑滑的，热热的。

他蹭了两下就把衣服脱掉了。

房里的灯和外面一样很暗，可是我居然能够看出来他的胸有多白嫩，之前也在网上知道他是32A的，可是他现在乳粒挺起粉白粉白的肉片可真的蛮鼓的，也有可能是因为太瘦了，他的胸软软地很突兀，我忍不住去摸，指尖便传来了更美妙的触感，水灵灵得像十三四的少女刚刚发育的小胸脯，涨涨地软软地摸起来滑嫩得很，我不禁又怀疑起了他的年龄。

想了想，最终还是勉强再次相信百度。

他是个不愿意谈恋爱的人，因为他觉得那很烦到别人，他很怕麻烦别人。

但他不愿意，并不代表他不喜欢。

他现在晕乎乎的也不是很抗拒我和他的亲昵，我也感觉到他在难受，他的花穴还是处女。

因为是处女，所以才格外敏感，他全身因为喝酒喝得有点多了而没力气，我仅仅是把手滑到他的臀肉上他就已经起了反应，纤细的小腰肢不停地往里塌，我试探性地往他的裤子里一伸手，再拿出来的时候我感受到了空气的清凉与指尖滑腻的滚烫。

他有点压抑着涩情的喘息的意思，可奈何他真的太经不起性上的刺激了，他太过敏感，也太过柔软。

“青峰。”

我叫他，他就抬头来，眼睛水汪汪地看着我，有点懵懵地，可可爱爱地，根本就不像个37岁的小叔叔。

“你想要吗。”

我知道他是很想要的，可他支支吾吾地不肯回答那个羞耻的答案，明明那么喜欢用这种方式调戏粉丝，自己来却怂成这样，我忍不住笑出来。

他不知道我网上冲浪的事情，以为我在笑他其他的事情，气呼呼地捂住臀缝挪到了我碰不到的地方，明明都湿成那样了。

我慢慢从他的身后抱住那小小的身体，他的骨架真的很小，我一搂都能包住他整个人。

“想要吗。”

我重复问题，他在我的怀里有点打颤，等了好一会终于轻轻“嗯”了一声。

他大概也是厚着脸皮接受了我挺无理的要求吧，毕竟我们都是第一次遇见和自己一样的人种。

身下好烫，我已经很硬了，他缩在那里乖乖巧巧的样子真的好可爱也好可怜，好难想象他一个人这么多年都是怎么一次一次忍受过来的。

我把他转过身，脱掉自己和他的裤子，他也试探地把女穴放到我的龟头上来，他抖得很厉害，我知道他很害怕，他也确实该害怕的，毕竟没有人这么冒犯过他。

我在心里再次给他道歉，但是我明白他是真的很想有人安抚他的女穴，所以我决定就由我来给他这份快乐好了。

他大概有自己玩过吧，我顶进去的时候感觉到他在生疏地尝试着收缩通道让自己舒服一些，并且能跟着我的抽动调整腰部的上下，他的臀部全是软肉，比我见过的任何性感少女都要可爱得多，腿根也好欺负，只要我用力他就没辙了，只能随着节奏哭叫。小腹也挺挺地，像是积满了未被释放的大堆汁水，随着我的动作上下地送，他应该是很舒服了，一对粉嫩的乳粒不停摇动示好，穴口也被我插得涨起，粉红扑扑的。

他最近运动的不多，肯定的。

如果是在14年他天天跑十公里以上的时候，怎么可能全身柔软成这样，那一定会紧致得令人想让他多吃点饭。

可他现在的身材可谓是刚刚好，没有一点多余的赘肉，却也不精瘦，软软糯糯地，被我不停颠动，身下已经滚烫得不行了。

他刚哭完的眼睛还红红地，不小心又滑了点眼泪出来，我舔掉它，把手往他的后穴伸去。

我的手指天生就长，直直探进去估计是让他爽得要了命，一下子人都不老实了，一个劲挣扎，还好我知道他腰部的软肉在哪里，按两下警告他，同时加大身前的力度。

手指在他神秘的后穴里探与挑，他不时被我弄得抽搐一下，那纤细的手指蜷成小拳头不停捶打我的各个部位，似乎是释放着什么信号。

我慢慢扩大两个穴，突然能够隔着那层膜摸到我的龟头了。

我兴奋啊，狠狠顶撞，他的水多的很，早就泛滥了整片床单，可我爱极了这样温软如玉的身体，爱极了他因为过度敏感而不停流水的样子，我感觉我快坏掉了，连心理都开始有点病娇。

都是他太可爱的错。

他设了，他的腰间在痉挛，小巧的粉棒硬硬地挺在我的肚子上朝我的胸口设过来。我也很快一阵酥麻感地把白浊放进他的体内。

他很累了，小巧的脚后跟可爱地搭在我的尾椎骨上，另一只当然也勾住我的腰，房间里很静，只剩他用那曼妙的声线发出声声颤吟。

余醉还没有醒，他的脸红红地，嘴唇软软地几乎和玫瑰般的红酒一个颜色，我忍不住吻上去，窗外的鸣笛声似乎都为我们的这一刻停止了尖叫，台北的夜晚是很繁华的，几种颜色和在一起从窗角透进房间来，像是在营造什么气氛似的，那么的浪漫。

透黑的漫空里点着几盏灯，里面最大的是月亮，今天并不是满月，可狼牙月也很好看，他的眼睛里被泪水泡过了，打着星光，像太空在为他办party一般，那么的漂亮。

我用手掌插过他的发间，顺过他的后脑勺，把吻按的更深，他的身体好像依赖性地放松了下来，掉在我的怀里，没有什么可以阻挡这一刻的美好。

“青峰，我想告诉你，我爱你很久了。”

先松开吻的居然是我，因为我有话对他说。

他大概也是早就看出来了，注视着我，他的笑容很好看，是真正开心的，发自内心的笑容，很好看。

“好。”

他像个小孩，黏在我的怀抱里，模棱两可地回答着我的话，软软地像只小猫。

————

我很喜欢品酒，也很喜欢调酒让青峰品，从前的我一直就只喜欢做这两件事。

现在的话，多了一件我感兴趣的事，就是我在不断完善苏打绿这款饮料。

啊，再加一句。

我知道苏打绿不是酒，但我不为此感到遗憾。

因为苏打与酒，像青峰与我，也像主唱与新人，是两个半圆。

加起来才是完整的爱。


End file.
